Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 45-3368 (published in 1970) discloses polyaryl thioethers of various structures. Japanese Patent Application Public Disclosure (KOKAI) Nos. 47-14270 and 59-206433 (laid open in 1972 and 1984, respectively) describe polycyanoaryl ethers of various structures.
However, any polycyanoaryl thioether possessing the structural characteristics of polyaryl thioether simultaneously with the structural characteristics of polycyanoaryl ether in each of the repeating units constituting the backbone has not yet been reported. Consequently, any process for producing polycyanoaryl thioether has not been accomplished.